


Something Bigger

by Sirianna123



Series: The Loop [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of 10th Loop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the loop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own GF.

Dipper wanted to scream. How could he let it happen? And for the tenth time. "MABEL?!" he shouted as ford was puzzled with his reaction.

"What happened?" his great uncle asked. "Get as many people as you can to the Shack, it's the safest place now. I have to find Mabel." Dipper commanded trying to remember where sixth him found Mabel once rift opened.

"And the..."

"It can wait. Bill is not ready yet. And I'll need Mabel." Dipper continued and ran off leaving Ford absolutely confused.

Dipper ran and ran till he found Mabel floating in small pink bubble- dreaming endless summer. "I'm sorry." Dipper muttered and popped the bubble. "Dipper?" Mabel muttered. She was crying. "I'm so sorry… I just wanted..."

"It's fine. I can still stop Bill. Just go the shack..." Dipper started.

"No I'll..."

"Trust me, Mabel. I can do it, but I have to do it alone." he said and looked at rift. He was scared. If he could he would take her along. But he wanted his sister safe in case he'd fail. "And no matter what don't do what Ford might want to do to seal it." he added giving her his hat and journal.

"Okay. But promise that you'll return." Mabel kind of agreed. After making his promise Dipper ran off to one of two twin cliffs closing the valley.

_...some time later..._

"I'm sorry everyone..." Dipper muttered as Bills new bizarre form floated right in front of him "and for you Bill, I hope you like failure." he added opening his own 'journal', pages filled with long, seemingly obscure, strings of letters and symbols.

As he started speaking everything started to slow and Bill notice him. **"WhaT iS iT ThiS tIMe, PinE TrEE?"** demon asked, fully believing in his success.

"The End of it all." Dipper smiled as he finished his incantation. Bills eye widened in shock.

That was something new. Really new. Nine loops and it was happening just then? But how will this one end? Will SHE interfere? Probably not, this one didn't seem to enable loop. Well, well well. Pine Tree done his homework. Despite being kind of proud Bill was still mad. Really mad.

Even succeeding Dipper felt that something was wrong… metal plate… Stanford had metal plate in his head…

Fainting he wondered how long incomplete seal would last. Year? Two? Five? It didn't matter. At least there was some more time… To figure out a proper, different way that didn't include Ford.

He still heard long **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Bill screamed.

…

Dipper 'woke up' in grey room with long lines of letters, numbers and symbols for falls. Apart from him and glowing Bill, back in his flat, triangular shape was nothing and no one else.

" **WeLL, weLL, wElL. Pine TREE, I HavE tO AdmiT ThaT iT waS NicelY DonE. HonE** stly." Bill astared slowly taking human form. Tall, wiry frame clad in skinny jeans and long yellow sweater. "And talking about nice. Your little Mindscape is quite nice. So empty and full at the same time. Boring and interesting… just like you, Pine Tree.

"What do you want? You lost." Dipper said, knowing that it wasn't completely true…

"For now. And who said taking over the world was my main objective?" Bill said leisurely floating around room studying 'walls' "It's quite a cipher you've got here. Took me ten minutes to solve it. Names of your family and friends… how cute. I wonder how will it change later on..." demon laughed looking at Dipper with his single, visible eye. Other hid behind fringe of golden hair and black eye patch.

"How about you'll start making sense?" Dipper demanded.

"Straight to the point. Heh. You'll never get a girlfriend like this, kid. But personally I find it cute." bill smiled with wink. Or just closed his eye for a second?

Dipper shivered at it.

"But fine. I came to congratulate you, Pine Tree. You stopped me. But at what price? Memories of supernatural of whole town, even your family. Were those to return, what would they think of you? Doing thing like this without asking them." Bill was lively gesturing.

Dipper just stood there. He knew the price. And he knew it wasn't ass much of a success as he wanted it to be…

"Yet can we call it a clear win? Seal will eventually break. And it all thanks to Ford." Bill laughed loudly. "You're mad at him aren't you? Well you tried to stop him from coming back to this dimension. And you've failed. And then you trusted him. Why? Few of previous loops looped due to him… I doubt he'll trust you, with whole memory theft, and let's not forget about part of mindscape engraved..."

"I know." Dipper said shortly. "And I don't really care. Ford… he's not the type of person I want to trust me. And he won't hesitate to stop me if I ever go crazy…" he explained as 'walls' stopped moving.

" **And Shooting Star? Stanley? Your parents? Friends?"** Bill asked his smile falling a bit. Why wasn't this kid sad and crying? Why wasn't he shaking in terror at prospect of fighting Bill alone once seal weakens?

"It was to protect them." Dipper explained. "As long as they're fine, I'm ready to fight you alone."

"Ford might get in your way~ What then? Send him to another dimension? He's not the type to forgive easily. But you know it, Pine Tree." Bill pointed out. "But as pleasant as this talk is, we both have tings and places to take care of. Oh, before I forget, since loop has ended you can tell everyone about our deal! **OnCE AgaIN ConGraTulATioNS on StoPPInG ThE LOOp, xxxxx PiNeS."** And like this Bill was gone, leaving Dipper alone.

Almost teenager shivered hearing his name leave demons lips. 'Names have power…' he remembered Bill say once. And he was certain that Bill won't wait with preparing for break…


	2. 5 years later

Dipper avoided Gravity Falls for five years, unlike Mabel who was visiting on every occasion. Not to mention that he was 'busy', kind of. Developing and changing section of science certainly was keeping him busy. But not as much as looking for way to seal rift for good without bloody sacrifice of a whole town…

 

Stopping his car Dipper sighed. He hoped that we won't have to deal with Ford one on one. He still remembered their first talk after sealing the rift. Ford wasn't happy…

 

“ _YOU DID WHAT?!” Ford shouted when Dipper told him how he closed the rift._

“ _I save everyone. For now. Seal is not complete… But we we escaped the loop...” Dipper tried reasoning with him. “Without…”_

 

“ _At what Price?! And what loop?” Ford was furious._

 

“ _This summer repeated for nine times! I stopped eleventh repeat from happening! Whatever. Once seal is about to break I'll close it again, for good. Alone if I have to.”_

 

They didn't talk ever since, and Dipper certainly wasn't looking forward to it. Knocking he hoped it'll be Mabel or Stan who will open the door. He was far to tired too meet Ford. He was lucky.

 

When door opened he was greeted with purple suit. “Dipper? I thought you're coming tomorrow.” Stanley asked hugging him tightly.

“I needed less stops than I thought.” Dipper smiled returning the hug. “This place hadn't changed one bit.”

 

“And you grew a lot.” Stan said taking few steps back to take good look at him. “Mabel is at sleep over somewhere. I'm not sure where. She should be back tomorrow around breakfast.” he continued leading his grand nephew in and up the stairs. “And attic is all yours, Mabel took Fords old room when he moved to his lab or whatever.” he finished when they were upstairs.

 

Room he remembered so well was now oddly empty, without piles of clothes and toys. Pictures on walls. Just one big mattress lied in the very centre taking half of rooms space. But it wasn't like Dipper planned to stay here for long or needed much. “It's fine.” Dippers cut in as Stan tried to apologise for rooms state. “It was me who announced sudden visit. And it's just for a little while, few weeks…” he stopped seeing Stans face. Now eh felt bad for making him sad. “I just need to find some nice place close by. You know, for myself. Living with uncles and twin sister is not popular among girls.” he lied. Well, not entirely. But it seemed to cheer Stan up.

 

“You must be tired. Call me if you need something.” Stan said when they brought up all of Dippers' boxes and bags. There weren't much just three trips here and there. “I sure will.” Dipper smiled. Just then ho noticed how much he missed this place, and people.

 

Just as he closed his eyes he was in mindscape. It wasn't always happening, but since he was close to rift he expected it to happen. When he was away it was happening, but not all that often. He was expecting Bill to instantly appear and announce start of round two. Shrugging it off Dipper just sat there planning his day…

 

…

 

Dipper was woken up by very familiar voice. Mabel was back. Sighing he gave up on sleeping, having everything he needed to do in mindscape done- namely sitting around and thinking. Groaning he decided to prepare for morning. And to take time doing so, a revenge for being woken up.

 

After long, hot shower Dipper put on some random grey pants and dark blue sweater Mabel send him few weeks ago. Yawning he finally descended the stairs reminding himself to not use practical side of inter dimensional physics. And to look for a house.

 

“DIPPER!” he was greeted in kitchen with shout and his twin jumping at him. “Why hadn't you said you'd be earlier?” she pouted stepping back.

“Sorry… I wanted to surprise you.” Dipper smiled. He was glad Mabel was safe but there was this little pang of guilt as every time he saw her. As always for last five years he ignored it. Bill would have such a laugh seeing him like this.

 

“And when have you ever started wearing glasses, bro?” Mabel asked as Dipper poured himself some coffee and started looking for something to eat.

“Around a year ago. It's nothing all that big...” Dipper shrugged. “Do we a have...”

 

“I'm surprised you're here.” Dipper groaned hearing Ford. It was too early.

“Don't worry, I'm staying only until I find myself a place.” Dipper said dryly while slowly sipping his coffee.

 

“Can't you two just get along for a day?” Mabel huffed. “And what did you mean by ' until I find myself a place', bro-bro?” she asked. Dipper stayed silent for a while.

“I'm moving to Gravity Falls, but not to the Shack.” he explained shortly “To work in peace. You can always visit it” he added seeing her saddened face.

 

“We'll have sleepovers and...” Dipper just smiled ignoring Mabels talking. Ford went off to his lab in meantime.

“You kids are up already?” Stan asked walking in, already dressed in his usual suit. “And what's up with Ford. He seemed tense.”

 

“Nothing, he's still mat at Dipps for nothing.” Mabel explained. “What's for breakfast?” she asked as Stan started preparations. “Pancakes? Please say 'pancakes'!”

 

“Pancakes it is kid. You okay with it, Dipper?” Stan asked to get half hearted nod from his nephew who found a newspaper and started looking for real estate offers. “Okay, pancakes it is.” he nodded.

 

Mabel on her side continued flooding her twin with five years worth of  rumors and gossips. “And then Bill was like 'you haven't heard he published a book? It's great, you should read it like now'...”

 

“Bill? Like Bill Cipher?” Dipper asked from behind his paper. That was a shock. Not that he didn't expect it. Part of Bill was after all stuck in this dimension. But for the demon to befriend Mabel… that didn't sound good.

 

“Yes, you know him?” Mabel was a bit surprised.

“I heard some things.” Dipper shrugged. “And no offence, but it's surprising that any guy would hang out with your group.” he added. Mabel nodded and started talking about Bill. From her story he looked like totally normal guy, a bit weird but normal…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	3. Some things change, some don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Quickly finishing her food Mabel ran off to help Stan, who finished first, open the Shack. Decision was Dipper doesn't have to work since he firstly had long journey behind him and, since he didn't plan a long stay was a guest.

Finding nothing of interest in yesterdays newspaper Dipper went upstairs to get properly dresses and then to look around, and to chat with Wendy and Soos. Just then he wondered how he's supposed to talk with them, after all big part of their memories was gone, strengthening the seal.

Wearing dark brown cargo pants, sneakers and opened blue shirt with red T-shirt underneath Dipper went to gift shop where, as he thought Wendy was sitting behind cash register reading some magazine. "So, you finally visited?" Wendy smiled feigning hurt. "You've gotten taller. Nice glasses." she added as Dipper waved her.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I have seen taller people with much worse glasses."

"I was just joking." Wendy said and they both laughed. "You look much better than Bill, no matter what Mabels crew may say." Wendy noted. Dipper narrowed his brows. Bastard wasn't exactly trying to hide.

"As in Bill Cipher?" he asked "Mabel said some things but not too much detail." he explained with a shrug as Wendy raised her eyebrow in silent question. "Any advice as to recognising him?"

"He's easy to recognise." Wendy mused "Just look for most 'golden thing' you can, loudest as well, and you'll find him. And he's not all that bad. A little weird, that's a well known fact but he isn't dangerous." she assured.

As Dipper was about to ask another question Stan walked in and started complaining. "I'll look for Soos, see you later Wendy." Dipper waved and left to avoid being signed to to work despite being just a guest.

Finding the handyman wasn't hard, he was just behind the shack fixing the golf cart. Soos instantly stopped his work to pull Dipper into a friendly hug. "It's been so long, dude. Like how many years?"

"Too many."Dipper laughed. "How have you been?"

Soos was doing great. Melody was visiting soon and he blushed at Dippers' 'when is the wedding' joke. And at some point in midst of gossip Dipper already heard earlier topic of Bill came up. And same description, lot's of yellow and black. Crazy personality. Has some kind of obsession over Dipper and pine trees. This little information send shiver down brunettes spine.

Bill obsessing over anything wasn't a good idea. "I guess he just likes my books." Dipper shrugged. "They're pretty popular. Especially ones I publish under a pseudonym." he explained with wide, almost confident smile.

"Are you sure it's fine? You don't look well, dude." Soos noticed.

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to being known yet." Dipper faked another smile.

Later he talked a little more with Soos and then came back to Wendy and they talked a bit more.

Robbie was slowly taking over family business – Valentino's funeral home. Pacifica was regularly hanging out with Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Bill. Grenda was often visiting some Austrian baron.

Susan's restaurant was still working, Bill even worked there what stopped Ford from ever stepping his foot there. McGucket came to his senses, somehow, and now lives with his son. Gideon still runs his tent and occasionally proposes to Mabel who always refuses.

And Shack worked as always, with Wendy and Soos as only employees, all exhibits being fakes. And Dipper liked this kind of normal. No one other than him, Ford and Bill knowing what really happened during that summer five years ago.

At some point Soos joined them and they talked a bit more. "Any of you seen Mabel?" Dipper finally asked. Lunch time was getting close and he felt like eating out. Taking look at 'the city'.

"She's got to be out, dude. If she wasn't she'd be all over you." Soos noted. Wendy agreed and said that Stan might know more. "One of them has to know." she said.

"And if I were you I's be careful around Bill, dude. Fans can be a little crazy."

Going to Stans office Dipper wondered about Bill. Sure failed seal could bound part of the demon to this dimension. Question was why he choose to interact with people. Was it to lure Dipper out? Or was it part of another plan of world domination? He wasn't sure if he really knew.

"Grunkle Stan have you seen Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"I think shes out looking for birthday present for that Northwest girl with rest of her group. Why ask?" Stan asked not stopping counting his money.

"Nothing. I plan eating out, thought she may want to join in. Oh well, I'll just eat alone." Dipper feigned hurt. They both laughed at it.

"Just watch out for waiters. They might be evil. Or Ford would say so. But I sat enjoy your day." Stan said fishing counting. "But honestly watch out for this Bill fellow. I don't know why but I don't like him.

Assuring him he will Dipper went to his car and to Susan's dinner.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.
> 
> http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/ Fell free to check out my tumblr


	4. Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Returning from town Dipper was greeted by Mabel dressed in bright pink dress, and angry scowl. “Where were you?” she asked. “I thought you'll be home.” she pouted.

“I just went out to eat.” Dipper shrugged. “What is this whole fuss about?” he asked.  
“Pacificas birthday party. I told you earlier that she invited us both.” Mabel explained.

“I forgot.” her twin lied. “And I'm really busy, but… you can bring her present from me.” he decided remembering that he has few copies of his latest book, published just two days ago. After quick signing he ran down and passed it to Mabel.

“Are you sure you don't want to go?” Mabel asked once again packing it with box of chocolates she bought earlier.  
“You know we don't get along. Besides I have to finish draft of my next book.” Dipper shrugged. 

“I guess you're right. Don't go to sleep too early, I might need you to pick me up.” Mabel agreed and left. Pacifica send a limo for her. Going to his room Dipper shook his head at it. Well, what else could he expect…

After that Dipper got so invested in his work he noticed time when his obnoxious ringtone sounded loudly making him jump and curse. Looking shortly at clock Dipper cursed once more and picked up his phone. Screen was showing picture Mabel send him few weeks ago.

“Yes?” He yawned.  
“Were you sleeping?” Mabel asked. Loud sounds of party could be heard, including far too familiar voice chanting 'pine tree'.   
“No, I just noticed how late it is.” he said ignoring it. “Need me to pick you up?”  
“Me and Bill. He's drunk and Pacifica send her driver away. He live far from here.” Mabel explained. “He'll be staying over… he...”  
“Fine, but it all goes on you if Ford sees him.” Dipper agreed and started looking for his keys.

Club wasn't all that far away, but far enough to make drunk walk home a bad idea. Entering Dipper was instantly greeted by hug from Bill who was, mumbling something about his book. Demon was completely drunk, but Dipper was guessing that it was his plan. Once he can talk with him one on one Bill instantly sober up. 

“Get off.” he groaned pushing demon off. Annoying as he remembered.  
“I love how all your… books… have pines…. I luv pine… trees.” Bill mumbled not moving an inch. “And… where is…hic… your hat?” he asked and giggled like teenage girl.

Mabel, Pacifica and other girls were no help to Dipper, who was trying to get Bill to sit in car for long enough to buckle him up and get Mabel in. They were just whistling and awing. 

Finally, successfully seating the two, Dipper could drive trough empty town back to shack, thinking where will they room Bill. He preferred to not think about most logical solution.

When they arrived Bill was already starting to doze off mumbling. Mabel just said 'good night' and quickly left letting Dipper know that he had to share his bed with Bill. Along dragging half asleep demon up the stairs, all the way to attic bedroom. “If you plan to instantly sober up once in MY bed, you could do it now and walk on your own.” All complains were ignored, and not wanting to wake Stans Dipper gave up and just dragged Bill upstairs.

With demon taking half of the 'bed' Dipper sighed and turned 'round to get himself some coffee but was stopped by long thin fingers grabbing his arm. “No all nighters for you, Pine Tree. We've got to talk.” Bill said. Completely sober but a little tired. “It's serious on 'end of the universe' level.” looking at him Dipper got feeling that it was indeed serious.

“Speak then.” Dipper sighed turning to his desk.  
“Mindscape. It's not safe to talk about it here.” Bill said dragging him to the 'bed'.  
“Fine, fine. I can go to sleep on my own.” Dipper rolled his eyes lying down.

In just a second both of them were asleep in just a couple of minutes.

In mindscape Bill was already waiting for Dipper with tea. Seeing it teen in question rose one brow. “So?” he asked taking a seat. Bill was fidgeting.

“I'm not going to lie. We're in a deep shit, Pine Tree.” Bill started. “Do you remember that six years ago I needed that rift to travel freely between dimensions? Well, in normal circumstances I don't require it.” he continued. “Some years ago, long before Sixter got interested in supernatural certain someones kind off bound me to Mindscape away from ME.”

Hearing way Bill said ME, Dipper understood that he got his model of universe wrong. Bill wasn't between dimensions. “You mean you're...”

“Call it how you want. Point stands that using you those someones can seal me again, along with certain parts of my memories and knowledge, Like ones regarding them.” Bill said.

“What does it have to do with me?” Dipper asked. How was he involved in something that happened so long before his birth?

“Isn't Shermy Pines your grandfather? He is one of two someones and you and your sister are here just so he can seal me. Since shooting star was stronger they used her for second seal after one connected to some uncle of yours broke with his death. You're their safety measure, a back up plan. But if they do it shooting star will die.” Bill was speaking faster and faster at this point to avoid any interruptions. “I'd guess they don't know about weirdmageddon.” Bill stayed silent for a while.

“Yet...” Dipper said shocked. For someone reason he believed Bill, to some degree. “Grandpa is visiting in few weeks.” he added. “And why should I even believe you?”

“Stopping me then you removed the seal. If I wanted world domination I would just rip the rift open and do it.” Bill simply said calmly drinking his tea. “If Shermy is coming SHE has to be on her way as well.” he noted. “I'm certain forest is feeling it already. Not to mention people having nightmares more often even without my intervention.”

“Without your intervention?” Dipper asked confused. How?   
“To begin with, I'm on a completely different level compared to most demons.” Bill started. “Every small dream demon has his own task or specialisation. Call it how ever you want. Demon in charge of nightmares is gone so I'm taking her work.” he finished as if he was talking about work in convenience store.

Dipper didn't know what to make of it. At least he had time. Three weeks of time, which in Gravity Falls wasn't always much. “I'll think about...”

“And I happen to have a free room in my house. And normal meatbaggy job at restaurant, where I have to be tomorrow, so if you'd excuse me, I'll just sleep. You can call me once you make up your mind, kid.” Bill rambled and vanished not letting him finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	5. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Next morning Dipper woke up barely able to move. With groan he looked down to see Bill wrapped around him like a snake. Successfully stopping his movements leading to rather unpleasant cramps.

"Get off of me." Dipper said trying to free himself. It only resulted in demons hold getting tighter, if it was even possible… With sigh Dipper shortly zapped unsuspecting demon and kicked him off the 'bed'. "I have to shower." he said leaving still slightly confused demon.

Showering Dipper looked at his arm for short moment. Was what Bill said true? What if he was lying? And was grandpa really involved in it? And most importantly, who is SHE? Basically Bill answered no questions and created million new ones, questions Dipper didn't need.

"I'll just have to check it." he sighed. It wasn't helping his dreams. He was already feeling a headache coming if he won't write it down, at least as a draft. And he doesn't even remember it unless he writes it. Groaning Dipper put on jeans and red T-shirt. Far too much to deal with. Not to mention Ford possibly flipping out at sight of Bill. With sigh Dipper returned to his room…

While he was showering Bill managed to sit up and reach his bright, yellow sweater. But not exactly to get his pants or put anything on. "Hurry up. It'd be nice if you were gone before Ford wakes up.

"You're behaving like I'm your boyfriend no one approves." Bill flashed a smile and yawned. After this he started complaining about meatsacks. Something about having to eat and sleep all damn time. Although he was able to understand Dipper just left demon to finish dressing. Something about almost naked Bill made him feel weird. Not that Bill was all that pretty.

Not at all. Pale, skinny with to long limbs… Only his face was nice… Stopping in shock Dipper gently slapped himself. He had no time for romances. And certainly not with Bill…

In kitchen Mabel was already up and making pancakes. "What's the occasion?" Dipper asked in slightly shocked. He's never seen Mabel cook, even when he was shortly visiting home.

"C'mon Dip-Dop. You're here and we have a guest." she said "So be nice and wait for Bill."

Dipper sighed. He was planning a quick breakfast and then quick run around to confirm if Bill was lying or not.

While cooking Mabel started talking about the party. Dipper wasn't exactly listening to her. He was looking for some hole that would let him completely doubt Bill. Everything demon said was making far too much sense to be a lie. Even considering fact that he was all knowing.

Few minutes later Bill joined them with yawn. Thankfully he was properly dressed. After short conversation with Mabel he started bugging Dipper about his book. How one character clearly is being framed by someone. And how some other is annoying.

AS Mabel finally started serving pancakes Ford came up for coffee. "What is HE doing here?" he instantly asked noticing Bill who was completely ignoring him.

"There was party." Mabel said. "Bill got drunk and since Dipper was coming to take me home  
I thought we may let Bill stay the night." she continued whilst calmly serving pancakes. Without another word Ford got himself coffee and left, his eyes not leaving Bill for even a second.

Dipper was somehow happy that someone is enthusiastic about his fantasy novels not physics books. Usually everyone was only talking about those…

With breakfast done, Dipper drove bill to Susans' and after returning to shack he went on a walk. Good thing that Ford was still in his lab. Mabel was knitting another sweater and Stan was walking tours.

In woods Dipper instantly felt that something bad hanging was in the air. He didn't like that feeling. It was somehow worse than weirdmaggedon… "This is bad." he muttered instantly going to gnome forest. At first glance everything was normal. But looks he was getting from gnomes weren't pleasant.

"Where's Jeff?" Dipper asked stopping one gnome. Thing completely freaked out and started shouting.

"His house?" he said still visibly nervous but no longer trashing around. "And don't just scare people like this. It's rude." Gnome shouted running off.

"Thanks…" Dipper muttered hoping that Jeff finished his bath… shivering with disgust he knocked at door and opened it not waiting. "You there?" he asked looking around.

"Don't just barge into someone's house. What do you want?" gnome in question asked, at least he wasn't bathing in squirrels…

"Not much. Just ask how's time been to you." Dipper asked looking around.

"It was fine. Not to mention HIM getting back to his senses… but I tell you. Something is coming. And it isn't good." Jeff was speaking lower and lower till he finished

"Why not run then?"

Jeff just laughed. "It won't do a shit, kid."

"It's worse than I thought then." Dipper said to himself more to gnome.

"It sure is. Wait you heard about it already? And where have you been all those years?" Jeff asked in a bit of a shock.

"You know, here and there. Checking some things. You seem pretty relaxed, aside from that one totally freaking out dude, it is." Dipper noted. If something bad, worse than Bill was happening why wasn't anyone. "Is it really that much worse then Bill? And what did you mean by 'HE got back to his senses'" he asked.

"Cipher… He's not the person to take over the world. It was quite clear that it wasn't him back then. Not really." Jeff started. "If someone could make him forget his duty as guardian… I don't want to know what else that person can do. But with Bill 'back' there is almost nothing to be worried about..."

"They beat him once." Dipper interrupted slowly beginning to believe in Bills story. And that was all kinds of scary.

"They must've surprised him" Jeff defended and Dipper was slowly believing he's sleeping and Bill is playing with his dreams.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are we talking about the same manipulative ass-hole? I'm certain that no matter what they did they couldn't change someones personality all that much. No to say that it doesn't look to me like you trust Bill all that much." he countered gnome.

"Fine, he has awful personality. But listen. He PROMISED he'll do won't let them do any more mess." Jeff was on verge of shouting by that point. Why? Who knew. Dipper certainly didn't, but something was telling him that Bill himself wasn't sure if he can succeed, and Jeff felt it. For a gnome he was kind of smart. For a gnome though… "Don't you have anyone else to bother?" gnome asked, visibly annoyed. Dipper wondered why he got so mad. It was fact that they never liked each other, not since Dipper saved Mabel from becoming their queen.

"It was nice talking to you." Dipper said and left gnome alone before he assembled all gnomes into giant. That would be just a trouble.

Manataurs were a little more eager to talk and more freaked out. Dipper wasn't surprised. Having to trust twig like Bill to make things right after he already messed up once. But they told him something Jeff didn't, not openly anyway – no one trusted Bill but he was only one who had any chance of doing anything. It was quite a shock but not much of a surprise.

Hand-witch and unicorns said nothing more. In stead of answering questions his walk brought even more. Sighing Dipper decided to eat at Susan's, and who knew Bill might be there. He was kind of curious of his mysterious job as mentioned restaurant.

He wasn't disappointed. As soon as he stepped inside he noticed mop of blonde hair and heard far too familiar voice praising pancakes and waffles. He almost laughed. He looked like completely normal human being not a disguised demon who tried to take over the world just few years ago.

Not recognising group of girls giggling at Bills rant Dipper assumed they were tourists. Not giving blonde any sign Dipper took one of many free seats, it war relatively late time for breakfast and early for dinner/lunch, call it however you want. He, instead opted for silent observation.

It didn't take long for Bill to notice him and smile widely. "How can I help you?" demon asked walking closer and leaning on counter. It took all Dipper hat to not laugh at little eye-brow wiggle he did. "Just coffee. Dark, no sugar." he said holding back laugh.

After short while Bill returned with his tea complaining about people never coming on time. "Any problems?" Dipper asked sipping his coffee, it was surprisingly nice.

"None at all, my co-worker hasn't appeared yet. He should be here two hours ago." Bill ranted ignoring giggling girls saying he's cute when mad. Dipper found entire situation hilarious.

Dipper passed another half hour munching on pancakes and observing Bill while wondering why he choose this kind of work and if he should really trust him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	6. EXTRA - even demons dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Being bound to human realm he could stand, being beaten, too. But getting THESE memories back? He didn't. Neither he could stand having dreams. Dreams he couldn't control at it.

Sighing at cup filled with dark, almost black, super sweet coffee Bill stood up giving up. Three days were enough. And he might have some luck and have no dreams. A night in mindscape would be nice.

Falling asleep as soon as he lied down Bill was instantly engulfed by dream…

How many times was he forced to see this day, over and over again unable to change a thing?

"…?" he heard muffled name. He knew girl was calling him. With sigh he turned around.

He was greeted by wide smile, dark brown hair and purple sweater with shooting star on front.

"…, what is it?" he asked not hearing her name. Her face was both familiar and not. Like he used to know her but haven't seen her in years.

"We're visiting our great-uncle… in G…...lls." More names and places he forgot. They were in a car, driving trough thick forest of pine trees. When they left the forest giant lumberjack attracted his attention, just like 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' billboard.

"D…

Bill instantly woke up. It wasn't a dream that woke him up. It was obnoxious ringing of his phone. Shooting Star had to change it from vibration to sound, again.

With groan demon picked the damn thing up. 2:30AM. Why would anyone call him at this hour? Obviously Shooting Star would.

"Bill!?"

"Dipper Pines, of course it is Bill." Bill tried to joke but somehow failed, even if just on his own end…

"Talking about Dipper, he's coming next week. I just read his mail. Ain't it great?" Mabel cheered, "I didn't wake you up?"

"It's not like I was sleeping anyway." Bill shrugged. "And I didn't like my dreams anyway." he added after Mabel hung up. One day he'll have to go trough this whole day, but not now. Now was time for some more disguising coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	7. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.
> 
> I didn't plan an update this week, but this chapter was getting a bit long. As for why there was to be no chapter visit my Tumblr page: http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/

When other waiter, some guy Dipper doesn't know, finally arrived Bill announced- loudly, that he's taking a break. With this demon sat in booth Dipper was occupying for last half hour.

"So, Pine Tree. What brings you here. Other than my awesome coffee it is." Bill asked setting two coffee mugs and taking a seat.

"I will help you with THEM." Dipper said cautiously taking a sip. It wasn't bad, a bit too sweet for him, but not bad.

Bill instantly smiled showing off his perfectly white teeth. "That's wonderful." demon said drinking his own coffee. "I have a free room at my hou..."

"But it doesn't mean I trust you." he continued ignoring blonde.

"That's fine," Bill said. He was expecting it to happen "We can talk about it in detail tomorrow," he started while looking for pen and notebook he was supposed to have.

"Where?" dipper asked taking out his own notebook. He couldn't really sleep and all that walking tired him even more, he was planning a nap after this.

"My house. I set up few barriers so it is most possibly the safest place around." Bill answered writing down his address. After this Bill had to go back to work and Dipper slowly walked back to the Shack, remembering he has to write down some more of his dreams…

...Mystery Shack…

First thing Dipper noticed at the Shack was Stan leading tour of old ladies. At the gift shop Wendy told him that Mabel is out but should be back in couple of hours. He decided to use it on writing. And thinking, lots of thinking.

Like what could freak out entire forest – other than Bill. Or what he could possibly have trouble defeating. While writing and thinking Dipper was getting a little freaked out. His dreams fit what Bill told him last night in mindscape. And it was far too close to be a coincidence. With his knowledge of dimensions Dipper knew it. He also knew that some alternate version of him knew Bill back then… He didn't want to think about one, somehow possible option.

One thing was for sure. Bill wasn't part of this dimension. Or any dimension at all – possibly. There was, possibly, some home dimension of his. But it can be already gone. Or it doesn't exist from this dimensions perspective. Dimensions were fun, and physics connecting them even more. For Dipper at least.

Mabels arrival was announced with loud 'DIPPER!' coming from kitchen reminding said man that food was actually needed, just like a break. And more coffee and a bit of rest.

"You don't have to shout." Dipper said walking in to catch Ford actually cooking. "Just when I thought nothing can surprise me." he joked. Mabel laughed and Ford only rolled his eyes.

"I read your books on inter-dimensional physics." Ford noted, this time it was Dippers' turn to roll his eyes. "They're pretty good." he added.

"Umm. Thanks?" Dipper was unsure what to feel. Reading all of Fords work he knew how different their points on subject were. Especially the model of the universe. Most basic thing in it.

"Woo-o woo-o, nerd alert!" Mabel screamed and her twin just laughed.

"It's just a hobby, my main job is writing murder mysteries." he countered.

"Pff, you're still a huge nerd." was answer. "I tried reading it, gave up after third death." she added. "But Bill..."

"Can you refrain from saying this name?" Ford asked. He was clearly annoyed. For not only Bill but also 'just a hobby'.

Soon Stan joined them and they ate spaghetti Ford cooked and everyone went to sleep. Dipper finished his writing and also slept.

Unfortunately he had a dream that night…

He was watching Gideon say something and get deer teeth… from him or person he was watching it as… from Bill. Later dream followed Bill trough rest of the day. Encounter in Stans mind, some random memories and their fight…

As dream begun to fade Dipper sat up, fully awake. He instantly reached to his phone and called Bill. Still breathing heavily he prayed to all non-existent gods, hoping that Bill is awake.

"Hello?" sleepy voice of the demon somehow calmed him down a bit.

"Hi," Dipper greeted while dressing. "I rethought some things… I'm moving in with you." he continued after short stop for putting on a shirt.

"When?" Bill asked, he seemed to be a bit more awake now.

"Like right now." Dipper said matter of factly. One look around and he knew exactly what needed packing.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Bill asked after moment of silence.

"No. I think..." Dipper said looking for his boxes. Most of his thing was still in his car but he didn't really want to make more trips than needed.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Bill said "I need to make sure your grunkles don't wake up." and hung up. For moment Dipper just stood there but started silently packing once message went trough. Stopping Bill would be impossible. Not to mention a colossal waste of time.

"Dipper?" Mabel walked in, still in her pink piggy pyjamas yawning. "What are you doing?" she asked watching Dipper pack his clothes and papers.

"Nothing, something came up and I have to..." he tried.

"I know when you're lying." his twin pouted. "you can tell me anything." she assured.

With sigh Dipper gave up. "I'm moving in with Bill. I don't really want Ford to know. You know how he is." he said on one breath. After this Mabel helped him pack, they even cracked some jokes.

About fifteen minutes from the call Bill simply walked in. Wearing yellow, baggy sweater and form fitting, black jeans. His eye patch, top hat and bow tie were gone. "Hello" he smiled widely. Seeing him Dipper somehow felt calmer even if his 'dreams' involved the demon. "You look terrible, Shooting Star. Get some sleep." he gasped. "I really don't want to explain it o Pacifica." he stopped her from complaining.

When Mabel left Bill gave Dipper a worried look. "So, what happened?" demon asked. He was honestly worried. What could change Pine Trees mind so quickly?

"Not here, it isn't safe." Dipper simply said. Bill only nodded. They quickly packed rest of Dippers' boxes and rode off, Bill driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as always comments and kudos are welcome.


	8. Unlikely couple part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Bills house was nothing special. Absolutely normal one storey high family house, painted in light yellow. At least windows weren't triangular. Garden was nicely kept, possibly with use of magic, Dipper didn't see Bill as type to spend time on something like this.

"You like it? Admit it, you love it." Bill smiled widely, visibly proud of the place.

"It isn't bad. I expected more triangles." Dipper admitted taking his bags and boxes from car.

Bill laughed at his remark. "I'm hiding here, kind off. More like pretending to be a meat sack." blonde admitted helping his guest.

In just half hour all boxes and bags were carried inside and up stairs to guest room. Not big but also not all that small room Bill never used. He was just keeping it in case of situations like this one.

As Dipper started digging in his bags for his pyjamas, Bill calmly sat down on only chair in the room, and silently watched him. For few moments they were silent, waiting for other to start conversation. Ask question they both knew needed an answer.

"So, Pine Tree" Bill started as silence slowly started to become unbearable. "What made you change your mind about moving in so quickly?" he asked. At first is seemed that Dipper didn't hear him. As he was about to repeat his question, an answer came… one that shocked him.

"Dreams. It was… the first time we meet, in the first loop." would it be any quieter he'd miss it. But it answered a lot of questions and created thousand more…

"How long..." demon asked, utterly shocked.

"Five years… At first it didn't make any sense… some people with blurred faces, names of people and places I couldn't hear… At first I though it was your work but it made no sense, you were technically bound to Gravity Falls." he admitted

"Clairvoyance…" Bill muttered, more to himself than brunette.

"Why am I seeing past then?" Dipper asked rising one eyebrow.

"We're… connected in a sense." Bill admitted slowly. He stopped there not knowing what more to say. This whole situation was confusing.

"Are you by any chance me?" Dipper asked. Bill said nothing. This kid was far too smart for his own good. Demon slowly sighed.

"Yes and no." he said. "Dimensions and time lines are fun." he tried ans failed to smile. He expected Dipper to hit him or something. What he didn't expect was for Dipper to nod.

"I doubt I'll ever see us as the same person." human admitted with a shrug. "We aren't even similar."

"My hair isn't naturally gold, I make it look like this with magic." Bill confessed this time his wide, toothy smile was honest.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I didn't even mean looks." he said "then SHE you were talking about the other day is Mabel of your original dimension? Why are you even here?" human asked. Bill was afraid he'd ask those questions.

"Yes..." Bill finally whispered. "My dimension isn't important now. Although I guess you saw it's end. Even if you didn't notice it." he added standing up, plan forming in his head. "First things first, Pine Tree. And it means your dreams."

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Dipper didn't really want to sleep. He didn't want to see those loops… himself dying to stop WHAT Bill was forced to become, now he understands it. He saw how he was 'reborn', a final attempt to save falling dimension. Destruction he helped to start…

"They're backed up." Bill said in matter of fact tone. "You should have gotten them since your consciousness advanced from baby to fully communicative child." he continued, drawing something in air. "I can help you. You know, being a dream demon and all..." he said after short, silent while.

For another moment Dipper stayed silent "Why have you chosen to become a demon? You had at least five other ways to stop Time Baby from being 'born'." he asked.

"I didn't want to die. You should understand it Pine Tree." Bill instantly replied, no use putting this aside, Dipper might have seen it, partially… "I had no memories, no earlier loops with alternate endings. My dimension, timeline was a start. First of it's cluster. Me becoming a demon, Time Baby being born… It was just a start of endless mass of possibilities." he explained. "Let's just move to those dreams of yours. I don't like talking about it." Dipper just nodded, he understood both that dimensional cluster thing and how Bill felt.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked carefully watching Bill. "We sleep, but there is a catch." demon said. Dipper only waited for answer hoping it's not a deal, he didn't want those. "We have to sleep together, rather closely." blonde explained pointing the bed "This one is too small, come" he decided not giving the human chance to back down.

Dipper didn't even want to back down. Bill was kind off cute, pretty even as a human. That made this whole idea bearable… and quite nice… He noticed how awkward Bill was. It was weird considering how touchy he usually was. "I'm me, you're you." human said taking off his shirt, "and I have a habit of sleeping in my underwear."

Bill was mortified. How can this stupid meat-sack be so comfortable with this whole situation? Screw this, he's a demon for fucks sake, he shouldn't care, like at all. With huff demon undressed and crawled on bed with noting but his underwear on. "What? Aren't we supposed to sleep?" he asked catching Pine Tree staring. Getting no answer demon smirked "Oh, you were enjoying the views? Please continue then." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He got an irritated eye roll and blushing, half naked Pine Tree so it was totally worth it.

"You were first to 'enjoy the views'" Dipper remarked and kissed blonde, without hesitation Bill kissed back. Pine Tree is Pine Tree, not him. After the kiss Dipper cuddled to Bill who in exchange locked him in a tight hug and kissed top of his head.

In no time Dipper fell asleep. Bill stayed awake watching him, keeping minor demons and unrelated dreams away. He also took a peek at what Dipper was doing these five years. Some inter-dimensional physics and book writing, based on dreams. Nice way to cope with them in Bills opinion.

Just half hour later Dipper woke up. Abruptly, breathing heavily he sat up and looked around in confusion when his brown eyes meet gold of Bills he instantly clung to demon who returned hug.

"You okay?" demon asked petting humans head. He got only tighter hug in response. "It's okay, it already happened." he continued, while tracing small circles on his back. After few more kisses Dipper calmed down a little and looked at Bill with wide teary eyes. Bill knew what he saw – end of first loop. He didn't want to know his reaction to the birth of Bill Cipher…

Before Bill could say anything Dipper was kissing him with surprising passion. After all he just saw himself dying because of mentioned demon. Not that the blonde was complaining.

Bill felt himself smirk into the kiss as Dipper pulled him back down to the bed, hands lightly grabbing golden locks to deepen the kiss. "Well, well, well, Pine Tree. I didn't take you for type to kiss a…" demon stared when they broke for air.

"Shut up." Dipper muttered pulling him into another kiss, kiss that Bill quickly took full control over. His long, pale, cold fingers travelling across Dippers' slightly tanned torso. Pointy, well kept nails leaving thin red marks.

Soon Dipper needed more air and Bill moved his lips to brunettes chin and in a short moment to his neck, leaving trail of kisses and light bites. All this time Dipper was panting and moaning, not even trying to hold back all the noise he was making.

Bill was taking in all the sound and motions Dipper was making. For some reason he really enjoyed it all. "Tell me Pine Tree" *kiss….kiss….kiss* trial of kisses followed down Dippers' torso, Bills tongue, lips and teeth teasing marks his nails left earlier "what do you..." more kisses, hand moving down to tease sensitive tights, leaving more red marks "wANt ME tO Do?" he was slowly loosing control of all the urges he as holding back unknowingly. But he managed to stop his hands.

Without those hands Dipper slowly regained some of his senses "Bill~" he whined. "Just… don't stop. Please." he pleaded. "Don't let me focus. I..."

"As YoU wiSh" Bill smiled widely and connected them in breath taking kiss. For five seconds Bill was wondering if he had lube but then remembered why being an all powerful demon was so good. With quick flick of his fingers small bottle appeared from thin air.

Another snap of fingers and it opened, Bill didn't quite feel like doing it himself.

Short nib on ear was only warning Dipper got before, already slick fingers entered him one by one with a bit too small breaks in between. It took all Bill had to not just move to best part. Sounds Dipper was making were like music to his ears. But what could he do… he was human once… but it was centuries ago, from mortals point. Demons see world, time and dimensions differently… but now he could only see and hear Dipper.

"Bill~" more and more plea. Bill was slowly becoming addicted to this feeling "more~" Dipper finally pleaded, lust glazed eyes glued to Bill who just smiled, he didn't want to break this wonderful symphony.

Not waiting more Bill slowly replaced his fingers with his dick. Damn, it was tight, blonde was slowly regretting listening to Dipper this quickly. Screamy moans and nails digging deep into his back were quite definite signs of it.

At this point it didn't take long for them both to come. Moan Dipper let out was main reason why Bill did, not that he would ever admit it. "You okay, Pine Tree?" he asked.

In response human nuzzled closer to him "Mhhm"

"You're such a narcissist, darling." Bill joked.

"You too. Not to mention an idiot." Dipper countered and yawned widely.

Bill smiled softly. "Just sleep now. I'll try to keep nightmares and visions way." he promised kissing humans forehead. He didn't have to repeat. Dipper quickly fell asleep. Bill glanced at his clock 4AM. Far too late for sleep, but they both deserved it. And world wasn't falling yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, comments/ reviews are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

On the next day Bill was woken up rather rudely. His phone rung loudly and demon cursed. He forgot to change his ringtone. He quickly scrambled from his… well boyfriends he guessed, embrace and left room grabbing his phone.

No matter what the call was about, Bill was sure it wasn't worth waking him up. Receiving the call Bill growled on annoyed "Yes?"

"Bill~?" Shooting Star was far too cheerful, "

"No, Pine Tree." Bill muttered a weak joke looking at clock. 11AM, far too early. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'll drop by later on my way to Pacifica's" she chirped annoying Bill further. "If you'd like you can joi..."

"I'll be busy today." he said. At least she didn't mention her brother… something he appreciated.

…

In the meantime as Bill left the room Dipper was slowly walking up, also hearing obnoxious ringtone of Bills phone. In his half awake state he expected Bill to be sleeping next to him. Feeling just emptiness where blonde should be he abruptly sat up looking around in terror to hear "No, Pine Tree." coming from outside the room trough half closed door.

Still a bit dazed, half awake Dipper stood up and looked around. There was no way he'd parade around Bill naked, despite what he let him do last night… earlier today? Time could go to hell for all he cared, especially now.

Yawning and stretching he managed to get hold of Bills sweater and somehow put it on correctly. Outside Bill was talking with someone on his phone. Not that Dipper was in state where he'd bother to pay attention.

Demon was a bit busy talking so Dipper sneaked up to him and hugged him from behind, ignoring fact that blonde was naked.

"Gotta go, but feel free to come by in hour or two." blonde finished his call and put phone aside on some random table. "Slept well, Pine Tree?" he asked with wide smile. Dipper gave him a content hum of approval as answer, not that Bill wanted words. He laughs softly, "My little narcissist…"

Dipper just glared at him. "Stop it. I have plenty of reasons why you and I aren't two versions of one." he pointed out as his stomach growled. Bill just laughed.

"I'll make some pancakes, you better rest." Bill said retreating to his bedroom to get dressed. He skipped any shirts, putting on only his skinny, black jeans.

Dipper ignored whole 'better rest' thing and went to kitchen not bothering with putting any more clothes on.

He didn't have to see Bill to know he was shaking his head at sight of brunette sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee. "You could've waited for me with it." he pouted jokingly.

Dipper smiled at this. "You don't have to spoil me this much." he said.

Bill left it just there and worked on pancakes. For some time they were both silent, but not in that awkward manner from last night. "We like different coffee." Dipper noted at some random moment. Bill almost jumped at it. "And you always wear something fancy, I hate dressing up." human continued as Bill was fighting laughing fit coming up.

"We both like weird things like inter-dimensional theories and physics. And each other." Bill countered and a small 'fight' where the two exchanged differences and similarities they shared, or not.

"Shooting Star will be coming over later." Bill said randomly at some point.

"I'll be probably busy writing all those dreams down." Dipper said slowly chewing his pancakes "But I might find a moment or two to talk." he added as Bill was about to voice his opinion on the subject.

"You're a terrible brother, Pine Tree." demon said what he wanted anyway. "But I understand. My sister is also terrible. You'll know once you've meet her." he continued.

"I saw it. Parts" Dipper admitted with a shrug.

Bill half faked shock. "One of those days we'll have to talk how much you know." he said shaking his head. Before Dipper could say anything else they heard loud knocking.

"I'm going!" Bill shouted hopping off his chair and running to open before whoever it was did any damage to his beautiful house.

"Shooting Star?!" Bill was still shouting "You could have..." he got interrupted by something Dipper didn't hear, just like the rest of the conversation. Just few seconds later Mabel walked in.

She gave her twin oddly serious look and hugged him while apologising and crying. Dipper just sat there having no idea what to do or say. Bill didn't come in, technically he did, but he only passed the two and ran upstairs.

"Why?" Mabel asked after short moment. Dipper finally got it. Her memories have returned…

"I..." Dipper wasn't ready for this.

"What were you thinking taking Bill on alone. And what on earth are you wearing? And… tell me you didn't..." Mabel was shocked. Dipper just lowered his head. He should have gotten dressed… "He tried to take over the world and… are you serious?"

"Listen, back then Bill wasn't himself..." Dipper started.

"You mean he isn't in fact a floating corn chip?" Mabel was enraged "What made you move in with him? Why..." Mabel was walking in circles repeating same questions not letting him say a word. Dipper fully understood why she was mad.

"Mabel." he finally said "Will you let me explain?" he asked. "First, your memories along with memories of everyone in town were price for sealing the rift. Second our grandfather is not who we thought he is. He and one other someone sealed Bills knowledge of himself and set him on world domination, we don't know why but that seal was connected to you, saving you from that bubble then broke it and as I made a deal with Bill at that point, so back up seal didn't work." Dipper was gradually speaking faster and faster.

"And you fucked Bill because?" Mabel asked giving him her judging look.

"It kind of happened the other way round..." Dipper muttered "but that's beside the point..."

"It's not!" Mabel was mad, something that was happening rarely but was quite terrifying.

"Ymm..." Dipper didn't know how to explain it, he wasn't even sure he wanted to. She was waiting.

"Pine Tree is a great narcissist so he couldn't miss occasion to fuck himself." Bill smiled walking in, now with shirt on.

"Bill!" Dipper didn't expect him to say it.,. Okay he did but not this casually. "With this sentence you've proved that we aren't similar in the slightest." he said shaking his head.

Mabel was shocked. "Wait. You mean that you two are…?"

"From different dimensions, but my sister is annoying and always serious, you won't like her." Bill assured "Pine Tree, we have trouble if peoples memories are coming back." he said.

"I know, the seal is weakening." brunette nodded. "I'm going to get dressed." he said and left.

"hurt him and I won't forgive you." Mabel hissed at demon as soon as her twin disappeared.

"Why would I do it?" Bill smiled "I think he kept you away from it all to protect you." he noted. "I would never do this, but as I said you of my dimension is different. Pine Tree knows it, he saw some of my past."

"How?"

"Clairvoyance. His dreams showed him my past and they'll possibly show him future, but back up seal blocked it all so now it all just floods him ever since it broke. It attracts demons to him, honestly I'm surprised he's still alive and sane." Bill explained cleaning up after the breakfast/lunch "But fact that trouble is coming remains. Best pretend you know nothing. I'll keep him safe no matter the cost." he ended with promise.

"You better..." Mabel said and left, unable to fully accept their story, but somewhere deep inside she knew it's true.

With sigh Bill closed the front door and went upstairs to find Dipper.

He found him curled on bed, regretting everything he ever did. "It's okay. She'll understand it, eventually." demon assures sitting down. Human gave him a doubtful glance.

"That's not it. I'm worried about my dreams." Dipper confesses sitting up.

"We still have some time. If you want we can just go to it now." Bill offered with soft reassuring smile. Dipper just snuggled to him after a short nod.

And so they did. Dipper was sleeping soundly, cringing from time to time and snuggling loser to the demon. At first Bill was just sitting there but eventually he fell asleep as well and watched Dippers' dreams.

Waves of guild instantly flooded him as he saw end of first loop, Dipper falling down a cliff as he scrams curses at him for foiling his plan… Same feeling accompanied each loop they 'revisited' even if events were going on a times two speed and just in short fragments, it still hurt Bill to watch them. But he wasn't about to stop, even if Dipper told him it's fine if he doesn't…

As each loop ended they hugged while Bill showered brunette with kisses and apologies. Dipper accepted all the attention taking it in.

Getting trough all ten loops took them rest of the day. By time it was over they both were exhausted. Bill told Dipper to rest and went to get them something to eat. They were both starving.

Just ten or fifteen minutes later Dipper practically ran to kitchen and clung to Bill. His eyes were wide in terror when he just said 'Tomorrow'. Bill instantly knew what it meant… They were almost there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, comments/ reviews are welcome.
> 
> If at some weekend chapter won't appear it'll mean I was overwhelmed by university work and didn't manage to write some and run out of written ahead chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Bill watched Dipper in shock. It was bad, real bad. They got no time to even guess what Mabels ans Stans plan was… But do they have to guess?

"Dipper. What exactly was in your dream?" the demon asked instantly when idea hit him.

"A bit older Mabel and Stan, they were arguing with Ford, all dressed in really fancy clothes and the Rift, it was open..." Dipper said. "But I'm not sure what opened it, and first there were Mabel and Stan aka. Shermy entering the shack..."

"That's it. They want to open the rift. And possibly merge it with our collapsed dimension to restore it. Why haven't I thought about it earlier!" Bill was furious with himself.

"But why would they come now?" Dipper asked, "Why not during weirdmageddon? Not after it?" he continued.

"Weirdmageddon never left Gravity Falls, my guess is they didn't even notice it happening" Bill shrugged while looking for his phone, no work when the end of the world is coming. "Or it was supposed to just happen without them doing a thing. But then, in both cases, why hadn't Ford done a thing?" he wondered finally finding the damn thing.

Dipper let him do the call. He perfectly knew what Ford had to do with it – Time Baby, reason why Bills dimension collapsed. Stanford Pines was the one who 'created' it and the director of time police.

"Now we need a plan. A good one." Bill hummed hiding his phone. He got three days off, not much but it had to be enough.

"Any ideas?" brunette asked going to their bedroom. He wasn't going to fight anyone in one of Bills T-shirts and underwear.

"We can cross out contacting Ford. I'm sure he's pissed that I disintegrated Time Baby not to mention me actually existing in a way I do." Bill hummed openly watching Dippers' butt. "We're alone with this one." he added turning around after getting a heated glare from Dipper.

"I have a way to close it permanently," Dipper confessed "But I'm not 100% sure it'll work." he added finishing with dressing up.

Bill sighed. "It's certainly worth a try." he said following Dipper ho his car.

Despite weather forecast saying it'll be sunny whole week, dark heavy ominous clouds covered whole sky. "What the..." Dipper muttered seeing it. It wasn't normal for forecasts to be this wrong…

"Mabel" Bill said calmly opening the car. "She does that to the weather." he added taking the passenger seat.

"You're really calm considering situation we're in." Dipper noted as they drove to highest 'cliffs' in the area, if you can call those mountains cliffs.

"My sister might be an ass-hole but she isn't dangerous by herself. I'd be more concerned with Ford but I doubt he'll even bother with this dimension for a while."

Rest of the drive passed in silence, Dipper focusing on the thought of finally closing the rift and Bill wondering if he was really right about his twins and grandfathers plan.

"You okay?" Bill asked when they stopped. Dipper was really pale, a bit green in the face even.

"Perfectly, I'm only about to save the world." Dipper sarcastically grumbled walking closer to the edge, "I just don't like heights, third loop." he explained.

Bill laughed at this. They both knew it was fake so neither said a thing. Instead they both looked at the clouded sky, question waiting to be asked. "So what's the plan?" Bill said it after a couple of seconds moving his eyes to Dipper.

"The Rift is a rip between this dimension and Mindscape, witch connects multiple dimensions, but not all of them, there are multiple… but that isn't important." Dipper rambled taking out a small green notebook. "Whole reality as we see it can be described using more ore less complicated ciphers depending on how complicated the thing you describe is." he continued while looking for something in his notebook. Bill was silent completely understanding it, he read Dippers' inter-dimensional physics books. His model of dimensional structure was quite fascinating.

If this, physical dimension is a square then there are many of those next to each other unable to communicate.  
Then there is the mindscape, irregular in shape, overlapping many squares and other mindscapes creating connections.  
And above this is the Truth. Universe as it really is, part of 'space' both humans and demons can't enter no mater what they would do.  
And it all can be divided into multiple clusters, each having a different start and containing all possible continuations and decisions coming from that one start.  
And if it isn't funny enough, clusters can overlap. But it's rare, and Bill doubts Dipper knows about clusters.

"So you have a formula that will sew that rip in the inter-dimensional blanket separating this dimension with mindscape?" Bill asked to confirm his thought. He was still wondering if Dipper knows about the Truth, and the connection he has with it.

"At least I believe I do." Dipper said.

Bill blinked, not perfectly sure of his success he was still willing to try? He laughed. It was crazy even for him. But for some reason he believed that it'll work. "Let's do it then." he gasped somehow calming down after five minute laughing fit.

Dipper rolled his eyes, he will never understand Bill. "Let's" he said. "just stand back." he instructed as demon was about to ask if he needs any help. "But be ready if something tries coming trough. We'll need to open it first." he added.

This was more like Bill, although he wasn't too fond of opening it if there was chance of failure. Watching Dipper chant and sky slowly rip apart, Bill wondered what was worse, his sister or whatever will get attracted by the Rip.


	11. Chapter 11

Closing the Rift

Bill was actually sweating looking at dark mass pooling on the other side of the rift. Pine Tree had to be at leas half as crazy as he is to come up with this method of dealing with the rift… Not that Bill had any other idea or there was time to think about it.

Another surprising fact – Bill wasn't able to decode what Dipper was saying without focusing on it. He was somewhat shocked that Pine Tree went trough such lengths. But not really. After all his family was involved, but there was a question rising. Did he know that with seal gone everyone's memories would return?

"Pine Tree, do you even know how terrible is that idea?" Bill asked when Dipper was done opening the rift. For now nothing was trying to come over, but given time demons would.

"Apart from everyone getting their memories back nothing bad will happen." Dipper smiled looking for something else in his book. "Besides, you disintegrated Time-baby, how bad can few demons be?"

Bill just sighed, it has started, "If Ford comes over you'll be the one explaining it." he said. Dipper hadn't answered, he was already chanting the closing formula while drawing something in the air.

With another sigh Bills hand started glowing with light blue flames. "So, who wants to dance?" he asked looking at demons glaring at him from the other side. Not even one dared to move seeing him.

Looks like they noticed that real Bill is back. He smiled but hadn't lowered his guard. Many of those demons would like to kill him. Not that destroying this body would do anything. He'd just send a new one with the same set of memories. But still, I'd be a shame, after all Dipper is already familiar with how this one works.

"Physical forms are so restricting~" blonde demon whined. Some demons decided to finally move. Bill only laughed at their pathetic number and set them ablaze. Why not just disintegrate them? Burning them was just funnier.

For next few minutes Bill was playing killing demons in all possible ways while trying to ignore what Dipper was saying. Being curious by nature wasn't a good thing there. Especially considering that he had to keep an eye on the town and possibly coming here Ford, that would be bad no matter witch Ford would appear.

And soon said man appeared. Older with more wrinkles and two men with guns. His Ford, the captain of Time Police. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Closing this huge hole~" Bill laughed blowing up few more demons. "And what is my favourite grunkle doing here?" the demon asked leisurely floating about ignoring his boyfriends glares.

Ford only sighed. "Just… don't make it a mess as you did last time." he said

"It was entirely our dear siblings fault, Fordsy" Bill noted setting more demons aflame. "And I'm perfectly sure you knew it." he added as other was preparing to leave.

"It would have worked." he muttered a response.

"But at what price." Bill said, no longer happy go lucky tone. His eyes turned from golden to red. " **At WhaT PrIce? HoW ManY liFes Do You PlaN to RuIN, huh? Go On RuN aWaY, It'S alL yOU eVer dO!** **YoU….** **"**

"I'm done!" Dipper announced as rip closed itself sucking in all remaining demons. He was visibly proud of himself.

"I'll need to see that book of yours." Bill said no longer floating, wide smile plastered on his face as he dragged the other to a tight hug.

"You are crazy." Ford said cringing. He knew that technically they were one and the same person.

"A narcissist as he said. But I already demoted his 'we are the same person' argument." Dipper said trying to keep Bill away from his notebook. "Someone has to drive, and I'm tired. I'll give you it at home." he said smacking blonde on the head with book in question.

"They won't be happy." Ford said and just vanished.

Bill only laughed, long and loud. "Look at me care, Fordsy" he said feeling Dipper faint in his arms. "You should have let me do this. But again. Who would fight the demons." he smiled picking brunette up and going to their car.

Now all they had to do was hope that Mabel and Stan wanted to use this dimension to recreate their. If not… Bill didn't want to think what they'd do.

…

At home Bill lied Dipper in their bed and called Mabel to check what's happening.

Everything was peaceful, not many noticed that anything was happening, all thanks to barrier Bill set up. Both Stans were furious and Shermy cancelled his visit. Something important came up and he couldn't do anything about it.

If anyone asked Bill, he and his dear twin sister felt Rift being sealed. And that meant Bill was right about their plan.

Looking at Dippers' sleeping face Bill smiled softly. Maybe there is a chance for them to learn to be human again like he did. But who knew...

…..

I suck at action scenes.

:(

There may appear few oneshots connected to this story. But that, on random points of time:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
